


The Happiest Place

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Feb 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Day 4, Day 4: Double/Group Date, Double Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Police officer!Sousuke, Professional Swimmer!Rin, SouRin Week, Tokyo Disneyland, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke heads with Rin to his favorite theme park to meet up with Makoto and Haru for one of their monthly double dates.  But this time, the other two have a big announcement.</p><p>Written for Day 4 of SouRin Week, Aiko Desho: Double/Group Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, double-dating!! I think I may have gone overboard in my excitement of having them go to TDL. If you're not familiar with the park (or Disney parks in general) I have notes at the end~ Things that are mentioned and not fully explained are in the notes, too. ^^
> 
> (also, I know that WDW is "The Happiest Place on Earth" but I couldn't think of a title)
> 
> Please enjoy! And thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan!

“Sousuke, get your ass up!” Rin pulled at the covers, but couldn’t get them to budge.  His boyfriend had them wrapped around him like a cocoon.  “Damn it!” the redhead growled and tugged hard, tripping over one of Sousuke’s shoes and falling onto his butt.  “Sousuke!”

“Good morning,” the brunet rolled over, poking his face out of his comforter chrysalis.

“Morning?” Rin drew his brows down and slowly got up off of the ground, rubbing his sore behind.  “It’s nearly noon, you lazy ass.”

“Ah, your voice is like music in the morning,” Sousuke let his eyes slip closed again.

“Don’t go back to sleep!” Rin got onto the bed, straddling the lump that was his boyfriend.  “We’re supposed to meet Haru and Makoto at Maihama Station in forty minutes,” he said as he gripped the edge of the blanket and gave another mighty tug.

“We have plenty of time…” came a muffled reply.

“Plenty…” Rin repeated, blinking.  “Sousuke,” he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, still straddling his boyfriend.  “You have to shower and get dressed,” he began, “Then we have to walk to the station and I don’t feel like rushing because we’ll get all sweaty,” he continued, “And it’s a twenty minute train ride from Tokyo Station to Maihama, so, we really don’t have mmph-”

He was cut off when Sousuke threw the comforter back and crushed their lips together.

Rin melted into the kiss, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm lips against his.  He felt Sousuke’s hands gently cradling the back of his head as the taller man’s tongue brush against his lower lip.  But when Sousuke’s tongue tangled with his, Rin pushed him back, suddenly remembering why he was on top of him in the first place.

“Get in the shower,” the redhead wiped his lips with the back of his hand and dismounted, running over to the closet to pick Sousuke out something to wear.

“Babe, I had the night shift,” Sousuke rubbed his eyes with one of his large hands before scrubbing it down his face.  “I didn’t get home until five.”

“And you knew we were meeting Haru and Makoto at twelve-thirty,” Rin countered, not looking away from the clothes hanging in their shared closet.

“Why…?” the brunet slumped back down and Rin dropped what he was holding, marching back over to the bed.

“Don’t go back to sleep!” he said again, grabbing onto Sousuke’s side and rocking him back and forth.  “Get up. Get in the shower,” he ordered.

Sousuke pulled back the covers again, cerulean eyes meeting Rin’s.

“What’s in it for me?”

“You won’t be forced to sleep on the couch for the rest of eternity,” the redhead spat, crossing his arms.

“All right, all right,” Sousuke said groggily as he pulled himself out of bed.

He was clad in only his boxers, which was usually how he slept when he came home after working the night shift.  His blue polyester policeman’s uniform was in a crumpled heap near the edge of the bed, something Rin almost always chastised him for.  Was it really so hard to put it in the hamper?

“Hey,” Sousuke spoke, taking Rin’s attention away from the clutter.  “Care to join me?” he asked, pressing his nearly naked body against the redhead’s clothed one.  Rin looked up, noting the stubble on his boyfriend’s chin – which he found unbelievably sexy, not that he’d ever tell him that – and chewed at his lower lip.

Crimson eyes flicked over to the clock.  It was past twelve.

“As much as I’d love to,” Rin put his hands on Sousuke’s chest and pushed him backwards toward their attached bathroom.  “We don’t have time,” he shoved him into the room and shut the door between them.

For a second, he wondered if he should have followed him in, but then he heard the spray of the shower and he relaxed at bit.  They’d be cutting it close, but they should still make it on time.

Their trip to Maihama Station went fairly smoothly after that.  Rin already had Sousuke’s clothes laid out for him when he emerged from the shower.  They made the fifteen minute walk to the station in ten.  And they caught the 12:15p to Maihama. 

When they arrived, Rin practically jumped off of the train when the doors opened, Sousuke loping behind him, still yawning.

“Hurry up!” he called, looking more excited than angry.  Sousuke hid a small smile.  He’d nearly forgotten that their double date was going to be at the redhead’s favorite theme park.

Since moving to Tokyo four years earlier, they’d made it a tradition to meet up with Rin’s friends once a month for a double date.  Well, Sousuke did consider them to be his friends now.  At least Makoto, anyway.

Today’s date was especially important to Rin because, not only was he unbelievably excited to go on his favorite rides – and see his favorite characters, not that he’d ever admit that – but Makoto and Haru also said they wanted to share some exciting news.

Rin was betting that Haru had finally decided to accept his invitation to Japan’s National Swim Team.  The redhead had been waiting for him to join him ever since Haru had insisted on going to college with Makoto first.

“They’re already in the park,” Rin said, glancing at his phone.

After months and months of insisting, Rin had finally convinced Sousuke to get an annual pass.  Rin had gotten one the moment they moved to Tokyo and, whenever they went to the parks, Sousuke had always paid.  It ended up being cheaper, so Sousuke didn’t mind.

They made their way past security and through the turnstiles.

“Where are our reservations again?” Sousuke asked, blinking as the bright midday light filtered through the glass roof of the World Bazaar.

“Hokusai,” Rin said, speeding forward, almost walking too fast for Sousuke to keep up.  Almost.

“Traditional Japanese?” the brunet raised his brows and jogged to catch up to his boyfriend.

“Well, I suggested Eastside Café, but Hokusai is the only one with saba on the menu,” Rin rolled his eyes.  Leave it to Haru to plan their entire day around mackerel.  “Besides,” the redhead turned around and flashed a smile his way.  “This place has the Rosukatsu set,” he winked and Sousuke’s stomach gurgled.  He’d had their pork cutlet.  It was worth the price of admission.

They made their way to the restaurant.  Rin gave their name at the door and the host led them inside.  They immediately spotted Makoto and Haru in the corner.

“Rin, Sousuke!” the sandy-haired man waved at them, trademark smile on his face.

“Hi, Makoto,” Rin said, taking his seat across from Haru and Sousuke sat next to him.  “Have you been waiting long?” he asked.

“No, no, we just got here,” Makoto waved his hands in dismissal.

“We got here twenty minutes ago,” Haru narrowed his eyes.  “You’re late.”

Sousuke looked over at Haru, dark brows raised, about to explain that it was his fault that they were late, but Makoto interrupted him.

“Don’t mind him,” he said, olive green eyes sliding over to look at his boyfriend.  “You know how Haru gets when he’s hungry-”

“Makoto,” Haru snapped.

“See?” Makoto chuckled.

The server came and they ordered their food.  Haru had the mackerel, of course.  Makoto ordered some sort of soup, piled high with fish, egg, and noodles.  Sousuke got the pork cutlet, as planned.  And Rin ordered the sirloin steak meal, which, honestly, was enough for two, but he was in the middle of training season, so he didn’t share.  Well, save for the bite Sousuke stole.

After they’d eaten, the server brought them each a dessert menu.  As they browsed, Rin cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

“So…” he tucked some of his hair behind his ear and Sousuke’s eyes followed his hand, noting that it was probably time for Rin to get a haircut, the dark red locks were nearly brushing his shoulders.  “What’s the big news you wanted to share?”  Sharp teeth came out to bite at his lower lip.

Sousuke gave a small smile as he watched his boyfriend get excited over Haru finally joining his swim team.  But, when Makoto answered, it wasn’t the news he and Rin were expecting to hear.

“Well,” Makoto cleared his throat, olive green eyes glancing over at Haru.  “It took a little bit of convincing-”

“Makoto-”

“But Haru finally accepted,” he looked back at them, smile so bright he was nearly glowing.

“I knew it!” Rin began, throwing his arms up in the air.

“We’re getting married,” Makoto said, taking Haru’s hand in his.

Sousuke’s eyes went wide.  He watched as the sandy-haired man brought his and Haru’s joined hands to his lips to kiss his knuckles.  Haru’s cheeks flushed just a bit and he smiled at his boyfriend – or, rather, fiancé – and it was so warm and loving that Sousuke felt like he shouldn’t have witnessed it.

He chose instead to look at his own boyfriend.  Rin’s arms, which had been raised in triumph, had fallen back to his sides.  His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.  Sousuke reached out to tap the redhead’s shoulder.

“Hey, Rin-”

“Wow,” Rin said, snapping out of his shock-induced paralysis.  “Congratulations, you guys,” he smiled at the men across the table, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  They didn’t seem to notice.  “We should celebrate,” he added, picking up his dessert menu.  “Order whatever you want,” he scanned over the laminated photos of ice cream and puddings.

“Rin…” Sousuke tried again.

“Lunch is on us,” Rin interrupted and then turned toward him.  “Right, Sousuke?”

Sousuke could see the disappointment on his boyfriend’s face.  But there’s no way he’d be that upset over being wrong about their news.  Something else was bothering him and he was trying to hide it.

After dessert, the four left the restaurant and headed toward Rin’s favorite attraction.  Apparently, he and Makoto had been texting back and forth over what they should ride on their double date.

But the wait for Space Mountain was over two hours and, despite Sousuke saying that it was fine if Rin really wanted to ride it, the redhead insisted that they move on to the next ride on their list, which just so happened to be Haru’s choice.

“How is this Haru’s favorite ride?” Sousuke asked, as their log-shaped boat floated by woodland creatures in overalls and straw hats.

“Think about it,” Rin leaned over so he wouldn’t have to shout over the twanging music.  “There’s the fact that we’re floating on water the entire time,” he began, “Plus, all of these characters are practically mascots,” he explained.  “Why wouldn’t it be his favorite?”

Sousuke shrugged.  At least Rin was talking again.  He’d been pretty quiet since hearing Makoto and Haru’s big news at lunch.

They were nearing the end of the ride and their log began making its final ascent before the drop that brought the flume ride to a close.

Makoto and Haru were sitting in front of them.  The taller man had shrunk down, burying his face in Haru’s shoulder as they neared the peak.

Sousuke wasn’t the biggest fan of drops, but he sat up straight, not wanting to show weakness in front of Rin.  They’d been doing this for years.  Seeing who could keep their hands up the longest on rollercoasters.  Who could keep from covering their eyes in haunted houses.  It was a challenge and neither of them ever wanted to be the one to back down.

But, as they reached the top, Sousuke felt Rin’s hand on his, squeezing tight.  He turned to look at him, to ask him what was wrong, but then they were falling, plunging into the briarpatch at the bottom of the mountain.  Rin leaned into him when they made it to the bottom, the water splashing over his and Makoto’s ducked heads and hitting the couple behind them.  Sousuke got a little damp, but Haru, who was seated in front of him, took the brunt. 

He looked quite pleased about it, actually.

After the flume ride, they made their way through the rest of the attractions on Rin and Makoto’s list.  They’d just finished the last one – skipping the Haunted Mansion, as per Makoto’s request – when Sousuke checked his watch.

“It’s still pretty early,” the brunet mused.  He was used to working nights, so he was finally starting to feel awake.  “You guys want to do something else?”

“Ooh, you both have passes, right?” Rin asked them and the other men nodded.  “Want to head over to Sea?”  They hadn’t been to the sister park in a while.

“Uh,” Makoto scratched the side of his face with his index finger.  “We can’t go for another three months…”

“Three months?” Rin asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, Haru’s been temporarily banned,” Makoto explained.  “Remember the incident with the water parade?”

How could they forget?

“Oh, right,” Rin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We should be going anyway,” Makoto said.

“I have to make dinner,” Haru added, walking up and taking the taller man’s hand.  It was unusual for him to display any kind of affection in public.  Of course, he and Makoto were engaged now, so maybe that changed things.

“We’ll catch up with you two later,” Makoto waved as he and Haru walked toward the park entrance.  “Thanks for today.”

“See you later!” Rin called after them, waving his arm high before he lowered it, bringing his hand to his chest.  Sousuke didn’t like the look on his boyfriend’s face.  Rin looked like he was about to cry – Not his usual ‘about to cry’ face – This look was…different.

“Do you want to head home, t-”

“Let’s go to Toontown,” Rin said, grabbing his hand and dragging him in the right direction.  As they neared the cartoonish buildings of the themed land, the redhead slowed, but didn’t release Sousuke’s hand.

“Rin, is there-”

“Do you think Donald is still out?” he asked without looking at him.

“I don’t know,” Sousuke furrowed his brow.  “It’s getting dark and-”

“Ah, there he is!” Rin ran forward, hopping in line behind a mother and her small child.  Sousuke sighed and followed after him.

“Rin, do you want to tal-”

“We’re lucky there’s such a short line,” he interrupted him again.  “You know he’s my favorite,” he went on.  “Everyone likes The Mouse, but I think he’s just misunderstood, ya know?”

Sousuke wasn’t an idiot.  Rin was purposely avoiding the subject.

Soon it was their turn.

“Okay, take my picture,” Rin shoved his phone into Sousuke’s hands before he walked up and hugged the character.  He wrapped one arm around his shoulders and threw up a peace sign.  The brunet sighed and took a few pictures, knowing Rin would look through them and pick the best one.  “Do you want one?”

“No, I’m fine,” Sousuke held his hands up.

“C’mon,” Rin pushed him forward and he nearly tripped.

“Uh,” he looked down at the duck, whose blue eyes stared right back up at him.  “Hi.”

“Smile, Sousuke!” Rin urged and he did his best, awkwardly sidling up to the character and waving at the camera.  “That’s a good one!” the redhead cheered as he looked at his phone.  “Thanks, Donald,” he said and they walked away to let the next person have their turn.

“Rin-”

“That really was lucky,” the redhead slipped his phone into his pocket.

“Rin…”

“What are the odds of him just happening to be out on set when-”

“Rin!” Sousuke raised his voice, startling the other man.  Wide, crimson eyes stared up at him.  “Sorry,” he said and cleared his throat.  “It’s just that, you kept changing the subject every time I tried to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” he cocked his head to the side, blinking innocently.

“Rin…”

“Sousuke…” he mimicked.

“You’ve been acting weird ever since lunch,” the taller man frowned.  “And I know it’s not because you were wrong about their announcement.”  He watched as his boyfriend sunk down a bit, his eyes darting to the side.  “What is it, Baby?” he reached a hand out and brushed Rin’s cheek with his thumb.

“I’m…jealous,” he admitted.

Sousuke thought it might be something like that.  He was sure that, during their time apart, Rin’d had a thing for Haru.

“Of Makoto?”

“Of both of them,” Rin looked up at him.  “They’re getting _married_ , Sousuke,” he said, looking up at him with wet eyes.  “I…” he began and then dropped his eyes to the ground.  “Sorry, it’s stupid.”  He turned to walk back toward the front of the park again, but Sousuke grabbed his wrist.

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.”  He closed the distance between them.  “Are you jealous because they’re getting married?” he asked.  “Or because you think we never will?”  Rin’s eyes snapped up to look at him.

“Sou, I didn’t-”

“I’m still working on that promotion,” he said.  “The one at the precinct I told you about?”

Rin nodded.

“I, uh,” Sousuke scratched the back of his head, releasing Rin’s wrist.  “I just didn’t think three months’ salary for a police officer would get you a nice enough ring.”

“Sou…you…” Rin bit his lips, tears threatening to spill over.

“Makoto’s got a degree and he’ll be able to find a decent job right away,” Sousuke continued.  “I’ve got to keep working hard if I’m ever going to be worthy of your-” but he was cut off when Rin nearly tackled him, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Stupid Sousuke,” he sniffled, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck.  “I don’t care what you make or what kind of ring you buy,” he pulled back and gave him a watery smile.  “I’d marry you no matter what,” he said and, immediately after, they heard a round of applause.

Both men blinked and looked around.  They’d gathered a crowd.

“Congratulations!” a few girls shouted.

“Mommy, is this a show?” a kid asked, only to be hushed by his mother.

“I got some great shots,” a man in a striped uniform, holding a camera, walked up to them a handed them a card.  “The website and code are on the back if you’d like to order them.”

Sousuke turned back toward Rin.  His boyfriend’s face was redder than his hair and Sousuke was sure that his wasn’t much better.  He set the other man down and cleared his throat.

“Uh…thanks?” he said, giving a small wave to their ‘audience’ before Rin grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the front of the park.  “Whoa, Rin, wait,” he stumbled as he tried to match his boyfriend’s pace.

“No way,” the redhead looked at him over his shoulder.  “I get a confession like that from you and you think I want to keep playing in the park?”

“Well, I-”

“We’re going home,” Rin started walking even faster, nearly breaking into a run.  “I want to hear everything else you’ve been thinking about all by yourself.”

Sousuke opened his mouth to object, but he stopped, smiling as he was pulled through the turnstiles and back toward the train station.  Maybe it was about time he took Rin to that jewelry store and showed him exactly what he’d been thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy~ I hope you enjoyed!! My only regret is I didn't get to have Sousuke get lost in the park.... Next time.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Okay, so Tokyo Disneyland notes:  
> 1\. The World Bazaar: Sort of like their version of Main Street, USA. Has restaurants and shops.  
> 2\. Hokusai: Actual restaurant in the World Bazaar - straight ahead and on the right. It serves traditional Japanese cuisine. Rin, Sousuke, and Makoto ordered meals they actually have there (I'm not sure about saba, but it seemed like the most likely place to have it for Haru)  
> 3\. Sousuke's Rokukatsu: A meal set with tonkatsu (Sousuke's fav!), rice, miso soup, and pickles.  
> 4\. Space Mountain: A rollercoaster ride through space located at the Disney Parks.  
> 5\. Haru's Favorite Ride: It's Splash Mountain. He would love it...it splashes you with water at the end and it's filled with animals wearing clothes - which, I feel like he'd love.  
> 6\. Sea: Tokyo DisneySea (TDL's sister park)  
> 7\. The Incident with the Water Parade: TDS has a large body of water in the center of the park and has parades and shows that float in it. We're to assume that Haru jumped in and is now banned for six months. (Only because it wasn't the first time)  
> 8\. Of COURSE Rin would love Donald Duck. He has a short fuse and he's #2 to the main character (Mickey Mouse) I feel like Rin would talk to Haru about Donald and say something like, "Donald Duck really is #1, you know," and Haru would reply, "It's not a competition." And Rin would get all steamed, hehe. (Donald's official autograph is "Donald Duck #1")  
> 9\. The Photographer: Disney has paid photographers who walk through the park and capture 'magical moments' and whatnot. They put the photos on a card and you can purchase them online.


End file.
